


Shimmying His Way Into Your Heart - Swiss Ghoul

by ultraintrovertedgryffindor



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Crush, Crack and Angst, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraintrovertedgryffindor/pseuds/ultraintrovertedgryffindor
Relationships: Multi Ghoul | Swiss Army Ghoul/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Shimmying His Way Into Your Heart - Swiss Ghoul

Swiss was watching you from across the room, you were helping Aether tune his guitar an hour or so before the show.

You were a guitar tech for this tour, and Swiss had become totally smitten with you. You, however, weren’t so easily charmed.

You found that every time Swiss needed help with his guitar, he’d try to flirt with you. You almost took to it at first, but soon you found that he would mess up the tuning on his instrument on purpose, just so he could talk to you.

You found this incredibly unprofessional and started to get another tech to help him out. You liked Swiss, but you started to get annoyed whenever he’d do anything, and that would not help you keep the job if and when you finally snap at him. You decided to ignore him so that wouldn’t happen.

You took your job seriously, to the point where some (mostly Swiss) would call you a buzzkill, and you felt he tried to stop you from doing a good job. You just did not understand how hard it was to not distract someone from their job.

Swiss tried a lot to get you to like him, but he realized it didn’t work pretty quickly when you started to ignore him. Even outside of show time. He didn’t understand what he was doing wrong, usually his flirting worked on most people.

He figured you were playing hard to get. That had to be it. At least, that’s the reason he convinced himself to believe.

You felt a heavy weight on you. You’ve felt it before, you knew what it was and sighed. “He’s staring, isn’t he?” You asked the Ghoul in front of you.

“Ha ha...yeah.” Aether said nervously.

“Why can’t he just leave me alone...” You frowned.

“He means well Y/N.”

“He’s a pain in my ass is what he is.”

Aether chuckled. “Huh, that’s what I say about Dew.”

You rolled you eyes and finished up the guitar’s tuning. “Okay, try that.”

Aether strummed a few cords, mouth upturned in a smile. “Perfect. Thanks Y/N.”

You weakly smiled back. “No problem.”

But before you could walk away, Aether tapped you on the shoulder. “Go easy on Swiss, okay? He really does like you, just give him a chance.”

Turning back around, your eyes met Swiss’. He gave you a bright smile and a little wave. You were having a shitty day already, so you didn’t even bother waving back.

Swiss was starting to have trouble convincing himself that you were just playing hard to get. He frowned when you just walked away, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

An hour passed and Swiss was still feeling the bitterness of your apparent rejection to even acknowledge him, he didn’t even feel the nervous excitement for the show when he was putting on his makeup and show attire.

The rest of the Ghouls could feel his sad aura filling the room, making some of them bummed out as well. Rain was feeling it most of all, being a water Ghoul making him more sensitive to others feelings.

Aether quickly tried to hype up everyone for the upcoming show, considering it was almost the end of the tour. They had no trouble reciprocating the excitement, even Rain felt a little better. But Swiss just couldn’t get out of the little rut he was in. 

The Ghouls figured he’d feel better once he heard all the fans cheering for them once they got on stage.

Yet, the Ghoul did not cheer up nearly as much as the rest of the band thought. The whole show, Swiss didn’t dance. He still produced those beautiful backup vocals along with the Ghoulettes and swayed to the melody of certain songs. But he didn’t break out into a dance, he didn’t even shoulder shimmy once.

From side stage, you noticed this. You started to feel guilty about ignoring him when you felt you needed to. You thought that maybe you should talk to him after the show.

Well, the show ended and all the Ghouls and Papa Emeritus IV ran off stage. Some of the Ghouls gave you sweaty hugs for doing a fine job of switching out their instruments when the specific song called for it. But Swiss didn’t even glace your way, nor did you go to him as you felt you should.

A few days go by and Swiss still hasn’t changed his sour attitude, on and off stage. And the fans definitely took notice of this as well. Scrolling through Twitter you’d see the occasional tweet that would question the Ghoul’s gloomy state.

It irked you to no end.

Eventually, the Ghoul that would converse with you was Aether. The others placing the blame on you for Swiss’ attitude change, but Aether never blamed you once. He was thankfully sympathetic.

Everyday, you just wished for the situation to go away on its own. But from previous life experiences, you knew you have to put in the work to make a problem go away. And that’s exactly what you had to do. You wished you’d dealt with the issue as soon as it came up. But oh well, you live and you learn.

The tour buses were currently parked in the middle of nowhere, as a gas station in between cities to refuel. The Ghouls outside stretching their legs and adventuring around since no one would really see them, and plus it’s takes a long damn time to refuel those large buses.

You thought it would be the perfect time to address Swiss and get the confrontation over with.

You hopped out of the bus and looked around, smiling at seeing the Ghouls relaxing in their own way. Dewdrop was enjoying the sunny day, lifting up his face to the sun. Mountain was just sitting in the grass on the other side of the road, being a typical earth ghoul. Rain didn’t really like being out in the sun that much, unless he drank a lot of water. He was outside so you figured he did. The Ghoulettes were just talking, leaning against the side of the bus.

You furrowed your brows when you realized that you hadn’t seen Aether, or Swiss for that matter. Usually they’d be out and about with the rest of the Ghouls.

You relaxed slightly when you thought to yourself that maybe you could procrastinate just one day, not having to talk to Swiss.

But you thought that too soon.

Your eyes looked over to the bus door when you heard it creak open. The two missing Ghouls walking out, Aether patting Swiss on the back. 

Aether caught your gaze and frowned, almost disappointingly.

You sighed, knowing that it was officially the day to talk to Swiss.

Before Swiss could go anywhere, you walked up to him and looked to Aether. “Could you, uh, give us a moment, Aeth?” You asked timidly, making Swiss snap his head at you in confusion.

You nodded see Aether smile behind his mask and he nodded, stepping away and joining Dewdrop.

“What do you want?” Swiss asked, surprising with with how soft his voice sounded.

“I have some things to say to you.”

Swiss sighed and turned to you, leaning against the bus door. “I’m listening.” He motioned for you to continue.

“I...” You took a deep breath. “I really love this job and I thought that, if I were to be involved with you that I’d lose this. And I was scared. I just wanted to apologize for making it seem like I didn’t like you. I mean, honestly, I found you annoying but...you were sweet.” You chuckled nervously. “I thought I needed to be completely professional, but then I realized ignoring you in fear that I’d succumb to your flirtatious nature was in itself, really unprofessional. The guilt just got worse when you stopped dancing on stage...so...I’m sorry for hurting you, Swiss.”

You didn’t realize until you looked up at him, that Swiss was wearing a soft smile the entire time. The look of shock on your face made chuckle. “Goddamn girl, you couldn’t have told me this earlier?! I just had a heart to heart with Aether cause I thought you hated me!” He laughed loudly, making you blush.

“I’m sorry I didn’t do this sooner.” You said, embarrassed.

Swiss wiped an escaped tear off of his mask and put a hand on you shoulder. “You don’t have to worry anymore, Y/N. I understand now.”

You almost could’ve let out a sigh in relief.

“Well, I guess that’s it then. You don’t want to be with me?” He said with a sad smile.

“I never said that, Swiss.” You said bashfully. “But...I would like to take things slow.”

Swiss smirked. “Slow and steady wins the race, baby girl.”

You cringed. “Please don’t call me that.” You giggled.

The next and final show of the tour, Swiss was his normal self again. He danced his little heart out that night, glancing over at you with a smile the whole night.

He also did his iconic shimmying, so much in fact that he knocked his tambourine off his mic stand.

You were finally smitten.


End file.
